The Girl Winchester
by superwholock59
Summary: In Bobby's house where two men and a thirteen year old girl are staying there is a lot that those two men, otherwise known as the Winchester brothers have a lot to find out about her and her past. They trust her but why? They know nothing about her. Why are they protecting her? They know nothing about her.


Dean was sleeping, or trying to sleep, when he was interrupted by a blaring TV, "Damn it, Paz, . He walked out to Bobby s old and somwhat ratty living room, and looked out to the thirteen year old girl sitting on a torn up couch. She was roughly 5 6, has medium length light brown hair, and hipster glasses. She also was wearing black cargo pants, a black long sleeve T-shirt, and a black hoodie that said, B-TV on it. Pazela? I told you not to call me that. She said coldly. What? Dean walked over to the TV and turned it off. Are you ok? What does it look like to you? She got up and walked out of the house.  
Sam walked into the room. What have you done this time? Nothing, Dean grumbled. Sam chuckled under his breath and went to his computer. There was a loud boom, Paz was doing, well, only god knows what. One time, Sam and Dean went to see what had happened, they went behind the house and she threw a knife at them. On purpose, then she said never to come back there when she was pissed. So, as you could imagine she was back there a lot. She came back, put her gun on the table. Then just stared at it.  
Um, Paz? Sam said hesitantly. Yes? She said in a sad and quiet voice.  
Are you ok? He put on a small smile.  
She turned her head and gave him a death glare, No, she said in a stern voice, I m going for a walk. She jogged upstairs, went into her room and came down with a deadly looking knife, put it in the holster that Dean gave her, walked to the screen door, stopped and said in a sing song voice, Bye, and stormed off to got walk in the field.

One Hour Later...

Dean was sitting on the couch watching , and Sam was reading one of Bobby s books when the heard someone s voice say, What the hell? It was Bobby, Sam, Dean get you asses out here. Dean stood in front of the door before Sam could walk out.  
Sam made a face, What? Well, um, Bobby doesn t know that Paz is here, and I'm not sure if a thirteen year old is really what he needs right now," he knew Sammy was not going to be happy with this. "What? You told me you told him." Sam said in a very annoyed voice. "Well, hopefully he's in a mood for a surprise." He walked off, but heard Sammy say, "Dude, it's Bobby," They walked outside to see no Bobby, "Bobby?". Dean asked.  
"Back here ya' idgits," He answered. They walked to where they hear Bobby's voice, and saw what Paz had been doing. She had huge guns and knifes on a table and a peice of a car,proably the hood, standing up 30 feet away. Sam whisper to Dean,"So this is what she's been doing,"  
"Ya, I don't think we should leave her unattended for that long anymore,"  
"Agreed,"  
"So what have you been up to?" Bobby asked curiously. Dean tried to think up a quick lie, "Oh, you know, target practice?"  
"Uh-hum, sure," Dean couldn't tell if he bought the lie. Well are we going to stand out here all day, or go inside or and eat something Pie? Dean suggested, he was still trying to cover his ass on the Paz thing.  
You re lucky I just picked some up. Come on, He started to walk away, but was stopped by the sound of the screen door slamming shut, What the hell was that? Dean glanced over to Sam,they both knew that Paz has just entered the house. Bobby started for the front of the house but Sam stopped him, Um, you know, He looked over to Dean, he was panicking, We could just go get some pie, isn t there a place about a mile from here, by the diner. Let s go Dean. They started to heard Bobby the car.  
Hold on let me get my coat, He went for the door, but now Dean stepped in front of him, I ll get in, Sam get Bobby to the car, . He stepped into the house and was greeted by a very pissed off Paz, Who in the hell was that?! She half yelled, half said. You said this was your house, what the fuck Dean? That went she started throwing punches.  
She punched him in the stomach, but his hunter reflexes saved him, he grabbed her wrist and twisted her around, putting her hand and wrist in between her shoulder blades. Ow, damn it Dean, let me go, She shook herself, trying to get away from his strong grip, Ok, fine I overreacted but- who is that? Dean, please tell me. I don t want to have to leave again. What do you mean leave, again? Dean loosed his grip, slightly.  
I mean- She was interrupted by Bobby s voice.  
Dean! What s taking you so long? He was coming up the steps.  
We ll talk later, now hide upstairs. He lunged her toward the stairs, Go! He barked. She escaped upstairs just before he came in, Dean you ready? He cleared his throat, "Yea, come on." The door closed with a snap.


End file.
